Bad Habits
by topmoongirl
Summary: everyone has bad habits but how do you take care of them or how do you just live with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's notes**: I wanted to do a story on the "bad habits" I had encountered in my life, the most. There will be six in this story only if you people think i should continue the story. Please review!

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

Raika ducked out behind the main building of the military base, and leaned against the wall. He hated the cold, but he was addicted. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket. Looking down at the cigarettes, he just sighed. The longest part of his aqua color hair wiped at his face. He couldn't even wear his cloak! Seeing it was far from wise to burn Military property! And he ran the risk of that, every time he came out for a smoke.

It was his only way to relax. And it cut down on his doctor demanding him to take more vacation time for "_stress_"! He could work like he like to, no stopping! He wasn't of age for another couple of weeks but close enough he didn't worry too much about getting caught. After all he had searchman for a look out!

He put the cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hand around it as he tried to light it. _Dame lighter! Almost never works! _It took a few flicks before the lighter finally worked, but when it did Raika just sighed again. Inhaled and close his eyes as he blowed out. Pinching the cigarette between his fingers he trapped it to get off the ashes. He thrust his hand back into his pocket before it became numb from the cold. Praying to God that the cherry didn't fall off, it could do that some times.

It was not good for his health, he knew that, it was against his laws, he knew that, but in all truths he didn't really care. The only thing that really got to him was a need to hide it from one person. Princess Pride; he knew that she could only get hurt and if he wanted to even dream of being with her, she must **never** find out!

He coughed once or twice, the cold northern wind could get to your throat some times. Smoked it as far down as he possible could and proceeded put it out on the side of the wall. Cupping the cigarette butt in one hand until he was near a trash can, Raika then tossed it in. walking back in to the building he thought to himself.

_It was his one bad habit!_

So what do you all think? Next chapter is chaud!


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's notes**: this chapter has a small amount of fluff! You were warned!

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

Chaud popped into the bathroom just off of his bedroom. He left Protoman in sleep mode on the main computer, simplify because Protoman had said once before that it made feel him uncomfortable. You can't really blame him though!

Chaud reached into the medicine cabinet and found the box of razors. He could die from it, but honestly he didn't care. It was the only way to survive the real pain. He had to make a physical pain and use it to block out all other pains, feeling, and emotions.

Pulling up the sleeve of his black shirt, of his left arm. All three previous cuts were pretty well healed. He careful washed off the area, and rinsed the razor off. Just to be clean, he had no desire to get an infection.

Chaud placed the very tip of the blade against his skin; the razor was very cold, like ice. But a small amount of warm blood rose to meet the cold razor. It was painful, but it helped. He dragged the razor a crossed his skin, looking into the mirror, his ice colored eyes were full of painful tears.

He was in this bathroom, doing this act of body abuse, because he had gotten in a fight with his father again. When ever he found some small comfort in the world, his father had to destroy it.

In an attempted to be a better family, chaud had tried to be open with his father. He had told his father about all his new found friends and his crush. Yeah, some how he found himself liking the company of little miss yai. But his father declare "over my dead body!" to Chaud even being around her. And Chaud's father had said this simply because Yatio's father ran a rival company to his. It wasn't even her running the company, well not yet any way.

Reality struck him as, the blood was over flowing, dripping on to the tile flooring. "Oh, shit", he said, very quickly jumping up and grapping a wash rag. Chaud pressed it against his cut. The ruff cloth hurt badly against the torn skin, of his open wound, but it would heal soon.

Once it stopped bleeding he ran some water over the burning flesh, or at lest it felt that way. He washed off the razor, then the floor and prayed it didn't stain. He thought to himself as he lad down in his bed.

_It was his one bad habit._

The next chapter will be Lan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's note**: the feel to this chapter is going to be a little different. Just a fair warning.

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

Lan walked calmly to the school bathroom. He pulled out a mint container from his pocket. The container had a sun on the front and a moon on the back. He took out two, not mints, pills. Speed to be truthful. Sometimes called meth, he found it easier to hide in a pill form.

As Lan looked down at the mint container a feeling washed over him. For you see the moon on the back of the container was an expression of how he felt now sad, cold, and empty. But the sun was how he would feel once those pills wore down his throat; he would feel happy, bright and golden.

It was very bad for him, but he didn't care. He had been on speed so long he didn't have anything else. If he got off it he wouldn't be himself, because it defined him. It was what made him bounce off the walls, and act down right crazy! Not to mention constant hunger!

Lan placed the pills on the tip of his tongue. He had trouble taking pills without water, so he would need to get some. He walked out of the bathroom. Checking with Megaman that no one was near by, he inched to the drinking fountain.

The pills when down easy of course, but it gave him a spinning out of control feeling. When it ware off and a feeling of empowerment and of being invincible came over him. Lan felt like he could net battle five hundred people at once!

The only person, other then Megaman, who knew was Maylu. She was his best friend; he just had not been able to hide it from her very well.

Taking a few more sips from the fountain he happily skipped back to class. He thought to himself as he opened the class room door.

_**Oh well, it was his one bad habit.**_

****

Next chapter is princess pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's notes**: now I start the girl's bad habits. I gave this one to Pride because I could see her as a party animal.

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

Pride cheered with the crowd as one more person down a shot of whisky. It was one of the many parties she went to, this one just happen to have alcohol. Ok, so she was underage, but it was well worth the sneaking around, just because it was fun. Who doesn't like having fun? And it was the only time that she did not have a trouble was on her mind.

Another cheer when up as the shot glasses got to her. Then the chanting of the crowd "down it, down it" rang up as she down it in one gulp, licked the salt off of her hand and was passed a lemon by someone's mouth. It was crazy, disgusting, and insane, but much the same way fun.

The bad parts were that she would spend the later part of the night plucking, and in the morning wake up hating herself. Not to mention all the pounding headaches, that will not stop for any medication. They would rage until all the alcohol left her system (Not that she would give it enough time to).

When there were no parties, there was her father's winery. Always fully stocked and ready to get her drunk! She would simplify sneak in to the winery and any bottles that there were double dates of, were Pride's for the taking! When she drank then her headache would lessen, of course it would only get worst later and she'd go right back to that bottle. It was just like a down-ware-spiral.

Pride looked around at the second round of shots and down at the one in her hand. She wicked it around the small glass, oh, well; she took it down with one gulp.

_**It was her one bad habit.**_

Next chapter is yai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's note:** I do not know why I gave this one to yai and it is very out of character! So bear with me!

**Stander disclaimer:** I am not saying it again!

Yai dismissed herself from the dinning room table and bid her father good-night. She dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom, located just off her room. Carefully she locked the bathroom door. She bent over the toilet bowl.

It was horrible, and it felt gross, but she had to be thin and beautiful for the public eye, and for her crush. She would only be liked if she was thin! And in her mind to be perfect, which she wasn't, she must be thinner.

She up chucked in the toilet, flushed it down, and reached for a tooth brush. After cleaning her mouth, she popped a diet pill.

Yai knew she would barely sleep a wink for the pain in the middle part of her body. Hunger would win tomorrow but for the night she was beautiful in mind. If only for that moment when she was standing on the scale and cheered at the loss of a pound and a half.

Finally she when to bed, as she laded in bed she cried from the pain.

**It was her one bad habit.**

Next is maylu's!


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's notes**: ok I this is Maylu's. After this chapter I will begin doing some more plot turns and having fun with as many pairing idea as I can!

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

Maylu crept down the stairs and made her way to her father's duff bag. She searched thought it until she found the pill bottle. She put about 30 in a small zipper lock bag and dashed back up the stairs. Ran in to her bedroom and pulled out four pills. She downed them with some water.

The pain killers helped a little, but only once they kicked in. She knew it was bad for her and could cause sever damage to her heart, if not death. But it was the only way to cope with all life's stress, to numb them out with pain killers.

Roll watched in horror and sadness as her net top and best friend, used bad drugs to deal with the presser around her.

Maylu was feeling guilty for stilling from her father. It was wrong, but now she was addicted. All the stress of trying to "make the grade" and presser of her crush, pushing her to the brink of insanity!

As she lad down in bed and swashed her pink pillow in her arms. She thought to herself.

**It was her one bad habit.**

Ok, what did you think? Give me some reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer's notes**: The most important thing is to help them all fight their bad habits. This story will span about two years. Any "new" people with bad habits will all be repeats (bad habit wise) because I only know about a few. Ok I think that is it! Now read and review!

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

* * *

Raika threw off his shirt to settle in for some paperwork and a smoke. _First things first,_ he thought, as he threw the carton of cigarettes on the bed, and headed to the bathroom.

Princess Pride bit her lip to keep her mouth from flying open. In fact she bit her lip so hard she drew a little blood. The color before her eyes was red and only the thought on her mind was of getting her hands around his neck; only that might calm her. Whose neck did she wish to ring? Raika's of course.

She couldn't quite name what about it made her feel so wrathful, after all she put him up on a pedastool, and no one is perfect! But she couldn't even reason with herself at that moment in time.

Pride pulled her P.E.T. out of its pouch. "Knightman, send the General a message, tell him I will be in need of one of his soldiers, the one by the name of Raika Merschdorf".

"Princess…" Knightman looked at her funny, and then just shook his head and mumbled something to himself.

When the young princess had dashed all the way up to the third floor and almost broken her heel doing it. She stood, her nerves final catching up with her, in front of his door. She opened the door with the key given to her by the very nice lady at the front desk. Trying not to feel bad for entering uninvited, she walked in. Her anger over powered her eyes and mind once more when she the carton laying on the bed.

Then she looked up to see a wide eyed Raika with one hand still holding a towel on his head, in a lousy attempt to dry his hair.

"I can explain!" he yelled trying to grasp the carton, "it's not mine!" he said when she got to it first.

"Don't play innocent with me! I saw you as my plane was landing!"

Then as if perfectly timed, Knightman's voice said "The General gives you his ok" and with an evil grin creeping over her face she turned to face Raika. Her blue eyes shined wickedly.

"You're coming with me to Creamland"

"You can't do this!" Raika yelled. Behind him Searchman's jaw dropped.

"If you don't come with me I'll be forced to tell your uncle that you smoke and you'll be given a dishonorable discharge because you know the Sharo army won't tolerate that kind of behavior. Do you really want that to happen? Raika!" her voice sweet as honey but cold as ice.

"Fine!"

* * *

She can be very scary. Oh, well, please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's notes**: sorry for taking so long I just haven had any time lately! These next few chapters will begain the drama of Lan, Maylu and Chaud. I want to see how much it will take before Lan completely loses it. (Giggles) Then we will end up back in Creamland in a few chapters.

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman EXE and/or Megaman NT Warriors

* * *

After an hour or so of working on homework, a call came for Maylu.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked very politely.

"Hello, its Chaud", Maylu was immediately filled with terror and fear. Chaud didn't call her! He was more a friend to Lan then to her. And the rare times he did call it was because Lan had blown up something, got hurt, or was in the hospital.

"Oh God, What happen this time?" she half-yelled, praying to God it wasn't too bad!

"Oh… nothing bad… it's just… I have these reserved seats to a special opening, at that new restaurant on the 16th…you know tomorrow… and well my father says he can go, so I need to take someone….." his voice broke but Maylu caught the just of it.

"Well what about…. Never mind that was a dumb thought, I would love to go with you! Should I dress up?" she said with a simile.

"Probably, you well be helping me do the ribbon cutting so you will want to look nice", he paused for a moment then said "thank you, you might just say I owe you one"

"No problem," she said and they both hung up. Maylu ran down to the basement to dig for a box that she put her few good dresses in.

About half-way though dragging the box upstairs another call came in. She quickly thanked God that her parents weren't home, because they hated the phone ringing so much, and she answered the phone.

It was Lan on the caller id.

"Hey Lan, what's up?" she said with an air of cheerfulness.

"Just had a question about the homework"

"Oh, Lan, I can't help you right now, I have to get ready!"

"What for?!" he became suspicious and she seemed a little different compared to normally.

"If you must know, I will be going to the opening of that new restaurant with chaud," she said.

"With Chaud… well can't I come it's not a date or something?"

"NO!" she yelled. If he did come he would most-likely act very immature.

"Fine!" he yelled and slammed down the phone.

Maylu growled _what's his problem, oh well I have to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

_

Lan walked down Main Street, looking each building up and down until he came to a large restaurant named "MeaNoko's". It had a large light, purple sign out front that read. "_GRAND OPENING Sept. 16_", which was in only a day. The building it's self was very beautiful, with a vine like trimming around every door and window, as well as roman-like pliers at every corner.

The sight of it only angered him, and the worst part was he really wasn't sure why. Maylu had always seemed more like a friend to him and they only really went on a date once before and it wasn't much of a date. So what was stopping her from being Chaud's girl? This thought only made him mad. He pulled out the blue, sun and moon, pill case and popped two pills into his mouth, taking a swig from his water bottle and he kept walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Writer's notes: here we continue the lan drama and this will start the story ark in creamland

**Writer's notes**: Here we shall continue the Lan drama and this will prelude to the story ark in creamland. (Also exploring the ideas I have seen of Maylu and Chaud)

**Stander disclaimers**: I do not own Rockman Exe or Megaman NT Warriors. (Wish I did)

* * *

The large brass doors to the main hall of the beautiful restaurant were brightly lit and hundreds of well dressed people were all about as Chaud held one side of the large golden shears, and Maylu held the other. Snip!

A huge cheer and applause rang up from the crowd of people. The butterflies once in Maylu's stomach were long gone, and had been replaced with a smiling, dreamily look on her face. She stepped out into the spotlight with Chaud by her side. The long, slender, baby blue dress shimmered in the glow of the spotlight. She felt just like a princess!

In the back of the crowed was a dark figure that caught her eye but for the moment she choose not to think anything of it, this would be her wonderful night! So, she let the glamour rule her thoughts!

* * *

Lan starred up at the doorway with a brightly lit hall behind it, doors wide open and people walking in. He too, made his way in but food (for once) was the last thing on his mind. All he could see was Maylu laughing with Chaud. The image was burning into his retinas with every passing moment. He walked with the crowd in through the enormous doorway, he cut off from the crowds down one hallway label "restrooms" and to his delight found it also led to a large doorway label "staff only", with yet another door to his right label "stock", He when though and followed to the sound of people. Slamming open another set of large brass doors, yet no one seemed too nosed. So, many people sat eating in the dimly lit halls and at dimly lit tables. He crept passed them and to the VIPs area. Strangely no bouncers!

He looked up to see Maylu laughing with Chaud. He was no longer going through any real mental process not reasoning with himself, nor was he trying to understand his anger, let alone the motives of his actions. He was not thinking at all!

"You…you…" was all Lan could say as rage completely took over and he slammed his fist into the front of Chaud's face! Who was caught completely off guard and fell backwards, chair and all.

"What the hell, Lan?!" Maylu yelled, and with that every eye in the place was on them. She stood straight up, the force of her anger alone knocking her chair backwards. SMACK! She struck him across the cheek!

Lan, finally taking in fully what he had done, got a look of pure terror, stepped back, eyes shacking, and looked at the very upset Maylu.

"But... I thought... aren't you two, aren't you… on a date?" he stuttered out still stacking from the slap.

"NO!" she yelled, "Chaud's father had other business to attend to, so I offered to come with him and help out with the opening ceremony." Her eyes were forming small puddles of tears. Her wonderful evening was ruined over nothing!

By this time Chaud had sat back up and was trying to regain his compositor as well as control his anger.

"You dumb ass" he growled thought clenched teeth, "if you wanted a date with Maylu so bad, just ask her!

"That's not it at all!" Lan said turning bright red and shacking his hands in front of himself. Maylu blushed even thought her angry tears, and Chaud turned a fears shade of red with anger.

"LAN I WILL KILL YOU!!" Chaud streamed. But Lan was long gone, running all the way out into the now poring rain. Maylu took off after him yelling many death threats and harsh words as most the restaurant stood in awe and Chaud was left with the check.

* * *

About three in the morning a beeping rang though to the P.E.T. and Lan shuffled up to answer it. It was a text messages from Princess Pride.

"Hey Lan" She said in the text messages "Raika is visiting with me in Creamland for a few weeks, and I was wondering if you want to come hang out with us. You have the weekends off school, right?!"

Lan rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes and looked the messages over once more. Perhaps this was just the thing he need, it would be a good amount of time away from the trouble he cause, and to think about what Chaud had said. Not to mention Princess Pride was just the person he wanted to hang out with, after all she was very fun loving and he really did have a small crush on her!

"Sure", He typed in "I would love to come with you guys. I get off early tomorrow anyway. I don't think Mom or Dad will mind."

And with that he crawled back into bed. Wish Megaman a good sleep and laid down for an uneasy sleep of his own.

* * *

ok people review please!


End file.
